Le corbac et son kitsune d'amûûûr
by jimiilolita
Summary: Quand La Fontaine rencontre Naruto, les pauvres fables en ressortent toutes chamboulées. Et devinez qui va faire le renard. Et devinez ce que va faire le corbeau. Nan, on a viré le fromage, on voyait pas qui pouvait faire le fromage.
1. Chapter 1

Genre : fable shonen ai

Couple : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Aucun des perso n'est à moi. Rien qu'à l'écrire j'ai envie d'aller me pendre.

Note : je sais qu'il y a déjà pas mal de versions de cette fable, mais bon, une de plus, une de moins…

Au fait que Jean de la Fontaine et tous les dieux de la littérature française me pardonnent. Car j'ai péché par connerie !

**Le Corbeau et le Renard.**

_**Maître Corbeau sur son arbre perché**_

_**tenait dans son bec un fromage.**_

Ha ! ça fait du bien dix minutes de paix.

Hors d'atteinte de l'autre tonkachi

et de la tarée aux cheveux rose

qui passent leur temps à me harceler !

Pas pour les mêmes choses, d'accord !

Et dommage aussi ! (sourir pervers)

mais c'est toujours du harcèlement.

_**Maître Renard par l'odeur alléché.**_

Trois heures que je me casse le cul

à lui courir après, si je lui tombe dessus,

ça va saigner.

Tout ça pour faire plaisir à Sakura.

Ouais, je sais bien, si je le trouve

c'est lui qui risque de me saigner !

Même pas peur !

_**Lui tint à peu près ce langage.**_

_**« Et bonjour, Monsieur du Corbeau.**_

- Sasuke, descend bordel ! Tout le monde te cherche !

Enfin, surtout Sakura.

Finit la tranquillité.

Fit le corbac, très enervé.

_**Que vous êtes joli, que vous me semblez beau.**_

_**Sans mentir si votre ramage**_

_**se rapporte à votre plumage,**_

_**vous êtes le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois. »**_

-Tu commences à nous gonfler à toujours te la jouer

«beau-héros-solitaire-et-ténébreux ».

Ok, admettons, il est beau, il est solitaire, il est ténébreux,

mais plutôt crever que de lui dire

et pis c'est moi le héros !

_**A ces mots le Corbeau ne se sent pas de joie ;**_

- Non seulement tu es nul, mais en plus tu es bruyant, dobe.

_**Et pour montrer sa belle voix,**_

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire,

te planter là au pied de l'arbre et crier en espérant m'en faire tomber ?

_**Il ouvre un large bec**_

- Pfff ! Et ça prétend être un ninja.

_**Et laisse tomber sa proie.**_

- Sasuke, salaud.

En moins de deux, je suis sur le tronc à grimper

vers mon énervant coéquipier

dans le but avoué

de laver l'affront dans le sang.

Mal calculé mon coup, moi, je vais tomber,

je vais me rétamer, mais d'une force.

Naaan ! Pas devant ce connard !

J'attend la chute. Qui ne vient pas.

Bin non, je me suis raccroché à…à…

_**Le Renard s'en saisit et dit :**_

« Même pas capable de grimper correctement à un arbre.

Tu atteins des sommets. Dans la nullité.

_**« Mon bon Monsieur,**_

Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

_**Apprenez que tout flatteur**_

Tu sais combien de fois tu me dois la vie ?

Je devrais me faire payer pour toutes les fois où je te sors de la merde.

_**Vis au dépend de celui qui l'écoute.**_

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien demander en échange ?

Tonkachi, aurais-tu quelque chose susceptible de m'intéresser ?

Cherche, t'as pas une ptite idée ?

_**Cette leçon vaut bien un fromage sans doute. »**_

J'ai trouvé ». Sourire pervers.

WAAAAAAA !!! Sasuke est un train de me… me…m'em…

M'. E. M. B. R. A. S. S. E. R.

Pire, il me roule une pelle !

Mon deuxième baiser, et c'est toujours avec lui.

Je suis maudit !

_**Le Corbeau, honteux et confus.**_

C'est quoi cette fable, c'est le renard qui est honteux et confus !

Il vient, nan… je viens de me faire rouler une pelle par un gars,

le pire des mecs qui soit, le plus beau, le plus bandant ninja

qui fait hurler toutes les filles (et les mecs) de Konoha.

_**Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.**_

C'est quoi cette morale à la con !

Mais bien sûr qu'on va m'y reprendre, et pas plus tard que maintenant, tient !

Encore, Sasuke, encore un patin pour la route !

Moralité : ne croyez pas toutes les fables d'un vieux en perruque qui fait parler les animaux, ni les sournois auteurs de mangas qui refusent de maquer leurs héros entre eux, car seules les fics possèdent la vraie, la bonne, la vérité des dieux.

Ainsi finit la Très Véridique Histoire du Corbeau et du Renard.

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent tout un tas de gosses, mais ceci est une autre histoire. (promis, on la racontera)

FIN (c'est pas torp tôt)

Reviewez les gens, si vô plê


	2. Epilogue

Voili, voilou, la première fable est finie !

Oui, la première, parce qu'il y en a d'autres qui vous attendent toutes chaudes (y'a pas de sous entendu salace, non!) et bien garnies (là non plus) de délire en tout genre.

Sasuke : cela voudrait-il signifier, par le plus grand des hasards, que vous comptez continuer _ça_ ?

Jimi : mais oui, très cher, de quoi tu te plains, t'aime pas ?

Naruto : C'est qui ce La Fontaine de merBIPe ! J'avis lui exploser la tronche, il apas le droit d'inventer des trucs aussi pervers avec un renard !

Loli : t'inquiète, t'es pas obligé d'être le renard tout le temps !

Sasuke : donc, que ça colle à l'histoire ou non, de toute façon, vous finirez par en faire une fable avec du SasuNaru dedans et des tas d'emmerdes en perspectives pour nous ?

Jimi : Tout juste Auguste !

Loli : dis-donc, à quoi on joue là, à parlementer avec ces deux bishô qui ne peuvent rien nous faire pour nous empêcher de sévir ?

Naru : SI ! NARUTO FURIE !

Sasu : t'es trop con, j'arrête.

Jimi : mais on a à peine commencé, et puis, on vous demande pas votre avis. On va faire plein de fic sur vous, que vous le vouliez ou non

Loli: d'ailleurs dans la prochaine, Naruto tu vas BIIP à cause de Jariya et te faire BIIIP par Sasuke, qui après va se trouver bien embêté, et dans la suivante, et tu vas BIIIIP sous ses yeux, et puis vous allez BIIIP ensemble.

Sasuke : arrête, tu vas mourir avant d'en avoir écrit une ligne !

Loli : trop tard, c'est déjà fait ! Hi hi hi hi hi !!

JImi : bon, on arrête et on y retourne ?

Fin... de l'épisode... retrouvez les autres fables en ligne.


End file.
